sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Yaartsek
The Battle of Yaartsek was a fierce confrontation between the Galactic Empire and the local militia and insurgent forces of Yaartsek, a backwater Imperial-controlled world in the Mid Rim. The battle was one of the bloodiest confrontations in terms of pure loss of life, but ultimately saw Imperial control retained over the planet. The Battle In early 14 ABY, some months before the start of the Imperial Blitzkrieg and the Dacan Pandemic, Imperial power was on a serious decline. With the War of the Throne having closed just recently, and Coruscant once again in the hands of the New Republic, many in the Mid Rim territories still under Imperial authority saw an opportunity to rebel against their weakened masters and finally claim their independence. One such world was Yaartsek. What it lacked in raw resources it made up for in sheer population: billions of humans, perfect for military conscription and labor. When the rebellion came, the Imperial garrison, consisting of a base in the western hemisphere, one division of Imperial Army troops, and a small Stormtrooper and CompForce detachment, was quickly overrun. Assaulting the base, the rebels gained complete control over their world and rounded up the now imprisoned Imperial troopers. Although some cried for their execution, the cooler heads won the debate and kept them alive and well in a prison once controlled by the Empire and used to detain political prisoners. What the rebels did not know was that the Empire had begun a series of major reforms, enacted by Darth Malign who had gained control over the Imperial Military. Imperial High Command learned of this rebellion and assigned Danik Kreldin, recently returned from the Civil War, to crush the rebellion and restore order on Yaartsek. Assigned a signal Star Destroyer, the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]], Kreldin led the Empire into the system and personally headed up the ground assault, led by elements of the 6th Army Division and an attachment of Imperial Stormtroopers. Initial contact between the Empire and the resistance occured in the jungles several kilometers south of the Imperial base, which had been turned into the rebel command center. Imperial troops plowed through the thick jungle terrain, but their efforts were hampered by guerrilla forces and tactics. Most of the Imperial heavy equipment was lost, and Imperial troops, not fit for guerrilla warfare, started taking heavy casualties. Kreldin ordered the Conqueror to start razing the jungle to clear out enemy forces and to create a path for the Imperials to cross. Bombers dropped their payloads and cratered the jungle, killing swarms of guerrilla troops and hideouts. Despite this, the guerrillas continued their efforts. Upon reaching the base, the Imperials were met with a barrage of artillery and turbolaser fire from the enemy base. Without their heavy equipment, the Imperial troops were unable to advance. Kreldin once again called in close-air support, ordering them to target the enemy artillery batteries. Despite formidable anti-aircraft fire, the Imperials managed to subdue the artillery and allow the troops to advance on the base. Inside the base, intense close-quarters combat ensued. Imperials breached the command center, but were met with a defiant militia. Refusing to surrender, the militia leader instead activated the base's self-destruct: a small, low-yield nuclear device that took the base and the nearby area out with it. Many unfortunate soldiers and militia were caught in the blast. Despite the tremendous casualties, the battle had ended. With reinforcements arriving, Kreldin led the Imperials into Majork, the capital, and imprisoned the rebel opposition. Imperial control was reestablished over Yaartsek, and a new governor was put into power to ensure Imperial loyalty. The Imperial prisoners were freed and a new garrison was left with increased unit numbers and Imperial Security Bureau agents left behind to ensure no further rebellions occured on Yaartsek. Yaartsek, 1st Battle of